All things my way
by Mulder's Woman
Summary: Much more smutty than my other version, 'All things another way,' which shares the same opening 450 words or so. We already know Scully falls asleep. Mulder wakes her up. They finally both get what they have both been waiting for all these years. Enjoy!


**This is my very first fanfiction. It is my interpretation of what happened in the missing moments during All Things. I have two versions of this story...this is the smutty one. The other, All things another way, is probably closer to Mulder and Scully's characters, and for that reason, may be even hotter. I certainly welcome comments and reviews, but please be kind, as this is my virginal attempt at fanfic.**

**By the way, I do not own the characters, licence, copyright or much of anything else ... blah, blah, blah.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**All Things…..my way**

Mulder and Scully sat close together on the sofa, as Scully told the tale of her weekend. She relayed her story of Daniel, the affair, the break-up and the strange events that followed after seeing him again in the hospital that weekend. Mulder listened intently with a solemn expression. Two half-drunk mugs of tea sat on the coffee table, where a drowsy and exhausted Scully propped her shoeless feet. They had been talking for a while.

"I just find it hard to believe," said Mulder, and Scully asked what part. He can't believe that while he was in England for two days, Scully's whole life changed. She argued that her whole life didn't really change.

"You speaking to God in a Buddhist temple? God speaking back," said Mulder incredulously. Lazily, Scully reminded him that God didn't really speak back, but that she did have some kind of a vision.

"Well, for you, that's like saying you're having David Crosby's baby," Mulder deadpanned, eliciting a small smile from Scully. The next moment, she turned quiet and pensive. Mulder asked what was wrong. Scully told him she once considered spending her whole life with Daniel and wondered what she would have missed if she did. Mulder countered that we can't really know how many different lives would we have been leading if we had made different choices.

"What if there was only one choice and all the other ones were wrong? And there were signs along the way to pay attention to?" Scully questioned.

"Mmm … and all the choices would then lead to this very moment. One wrong turn, and … we wouldn't be sitting here together. Well, that says a lot. That says a lot, a lot, a lot. That's probably more than we should be getting into at this late hour."

"Scully?"

Mulder looked down and found she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. In slow motion, he tenderly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, then gazed at her a moment while soft music played in the background. He pulled his colorful wool blanket over her and carefully tucked it around her. Slowly, he stood, but didn't move.

Mulder gazed at Scully, reclined on his couch. She must be dreaming, he thought. But of what? He knew what he dreamt of most nights … the comfort of her laying beside him. And he knew how he woke up … alone, disappointed … and often horny.

The warmth of her skin still lingered on his hand, from where he brushed the soft hair off her face. God, but her skin looked creamy and smooth in the faint light. Even several feet away from her, the subtle scent of her skin filled his nostrils. Mulder felt a familiar quiver in his chest and quickly turned away.

He walked toward his bedroom feeling slightly dizzy and stumbled into the bathroom, resting his hands on the sides of the sink for balance and hanging his head. He slowly looked up into the mirror and saw a flush of pink on an otherwise pale face. His right hand came up and he slowly dragged it across the left side of his face … so prickly. That just wouldn't do. He stared into the mirror for what seemed like minutes … and then turned on the tap.

Watching the sink fill, he took off his shirt and socks, and repeatedly splashed warm water onto his face, droplets hitting his bare chest. Mulder hesitated for a moment, then turned off the running water. He filled his palm generously with white foam before applying it to his face. He shaved slowly, paying meticulous attention to the stubble at the edge of his lips.

Splashing the last of the foam away, Mulder patted his face with a towel and brought his right hand up again to stroke his smooth face. He grabbed the sides of the sink again, dropped his head, took in a deep inhale and blew out a long breath. "What am I doing?" he asked himself. "What if she laughs? What if she just walks out?" It would destroy everything. But he had to know. When she disclosed the lengthy story about her former lover earlier that evening, it was all he could do to contain himself … picturing Scully making love to another man. The visions in his head both repulsed and excited him. It was killing him. And there she was in his living room, asleep on his couch.

Gathering his courage, the shirtless Mulder walked out of his bathroom and leaned against his bedroom door, looking at Scully still sleeping in the shadowed room. She had shifted slightly and the blanket had slipped off her right shoulder, revealing creamy skin where the green sweater had slid down. Silently walking barefoot across the room, Mulder gently sat on the couch beside Scully.

He reached out his arm and placed it behind Scully. Her head was bent at an extreme angle to the left, which gave her a peculiar and distorted look, and for some reason he couldn't help but smile. He leaned his body in close, pressing his left side into her right. She sighed a little but didn't wake up. Mulder brought his face in close to Scully's head and nuzzled his nose into her hair, breathing in her scent. He worked his way down to her neck and brushed his lips there, and then upwards to her ear. She made a small "mmmm" sound.

"Hey, Scully," Mulder whispered very quietly. "Scully, if you sleep on this couch all scrunched up like that, you're going to wake up looking like Quasimodo … and then you won't catch me gazing at you anymore."

Mulder heard a very small giggle and knew he had awoken her. He pulled away from her ear and, without drawing too far away, turned toward her face. She looked a bit dozy, but was gazing directly into his eyes. He looked at her lips, the corners of which were upturned ever so slightly … she had a rather bemused expression and, once again, he couldn't help smiling at Scully.

The two agents sat silently for several seconds, feeling the warm breath of each other on their faces. Mulder looked at her lips again and once again felt that familiar quiver in his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look back into her eyes … he wanted those lips like he had never wanted anything else in his life. Mulder licked his own lips slowly and leaned in close, barely brushing Scully's lower lip, halfway expecting her to laugh or shove him away. "She might even slap me," he thought.

Instead, miraculously, he felt her upper lip seek out his and a hand touch his left thigh.

Mulder felt an immediate stirring in his grey sweats, very close to that small hand. The stirring quickly morphed to a throbbing as he felt Scully's lips push into his. Mulder now leaned over Scully and closed the gap between their bodies. Years of longing were being satisfied, as he felt Scully's arms wrap around him and her hands caress his bare skin. There was no way he was going to hold back now. Mulder crushed his lips against those of his partner. Feeling her mouth open slightly, Mulder let the bottom surface of his tongue sweep across her lower lip. He felt her body shiver. Now her tongue was sweeping across his lips, the tip of it lapping at the edges of his mouth, making him want to devour her. His heart was pounding, his head swimming and his hard on was starting to grind into her right thigh as if it had a mind of its own. He realized they were both gasping and probably needed to come up for air, but the near faintness was exhilarating.

Suddenly, Scully broke the bond of their lips, drawing in a deep breath, and sharply pulled away…panting. She turned her head, looking toward the fish tank.

"Is this it? What have I done," thought Mulder, as a dozen forms of rejection flashed through his mind. Mulder and Scully appeared frozen in time…a sculpture of lovers carved in stone. Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out…for once in his life, his mind was blank.

Mulder noticed Scully's eyes dart quickly left and right and, with agonizing slowness, saw her head turn toward him once again. Her face was unreadable. It seemed to him to be a mixture of malice and desire … and he wasn't sure which one was winning out. Scully's eyes wandered away and then back, as the hint of a smile stole across her face.

"Really, Mulder?, said Scully. "Quasimodo?"

Mulder was stunned. Scully was smiling…and laughing. And Mulder was such a sucker for Scully's laugh. He tried to elicit it so often, but didn't hear it nearly enough. He started to grin and laugh along with her, sweet relief flooding through him.

As the laughter subsided, Scully brought her hand up to stroke Mulder's face. She leaned in and kissed him tenderly. "You shaved," she said, caressing his cheek. Mulder cast his gaze downward and mumbled something about a scratchy face. When he looked up, Scully's eyes were piercing into him. She told him his lips felt like silk against hers and that his "premeditated shaving" fiercely turned her on. Suddenly, they were on each other again, twice as passionate this time, with tongues probing and hands wandering where they had never gone before.

Mulder made his way to Scully's ear again and whispered, "Are you just toying with me Scully, or do you really mean this?" He received the answer he was longing for when Scully wriggled out from beneath him, grabbed his hand and started pulling him up off the couch. "You're the Oxford grad, smart boy, you figure it out," she cooed seductively, walking backward and pulling him toward his bedroom.

They reached his bedside, facing each other with arms down and hands together. They kissed briefly. Mulder swallowed, hesitated for a moment, and then began to speak. "Scully," he said, "there's something I have to ask you … ummm … do you want me to use a condom?"

Scully sighed and said, "Mulder, you know this technically won't be the first time that I've had you inside me. When we tried the in-vitro, it was your semen they used, and if you remember, they also drew your blood, which they tested for HIV … and you were negative … and so am I … so no, I don't need you to use a condom." Mulder quickly nodded in agreement.

"Besides that," Scully said, dropping her head, "you know that I can never pregnant or have a baby." Mulder felt a lump rise in his throat at the tone in Scully's voice. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted it. "And Scully, I'm sure you remember what I said to you on that day … never give up on a miracle." He managed a small smile and Scully embraced him tightly.

The partners sat down side by side on the bed. Mulder ran his hands along Scully's sides, grasped the bottom of her sweater, pulled it over her head, and tossed it onto the bed. Mulder leaned in and kissed low on Scully's neck, drawing out just the type of moan he ached to hear. The couple reclined onto the pillows and Scully was the one to escalate their lovemaking, swiftly crawling on top of Mulder and kissing him passionately, her tongue probing toward the back of his throat. Mulder's head started spinning again as Scully pressed herself into his groin, squirming on top of him with her skirt and bra still on.

Mulder pulled his mouth away. "Hey, G woman, take it easy," he said, bringing that bemused look back to Scully's face. "I've been waiting for this longer than you can possibly imagine … I want this to be slowwww," he said, dragging out the last word. Scully rolled onto her side, facing her partner, giving him something of a pained expression, but nodding in agreement.

Mulder kissed her and ran his hands across the silky bra, feeling the growing points beneath. He was looking forward to this part. He reached around behind and undid the clasps, pulling the bra forward off her arms and tossed it behind him.

He froze. It wasn't that they had never seen each other naked before. They had … several times in fact. Just a year ago, they showered together in a quarantine facility with only a low wall between them. Both of them peeked … and with only a bare minimum of discretion. But this was different. There was no monster or virus invading their bodies. Neither of them was suffering from a shock or trauma. This was Mulder's bed and Mulder was taking a good, long look at the breasts he had a burning desire to caress and suck for seven years. The world had disappeared … no monsters, no aliens, no consortium … and all that remained was the vision of the perfect breasts before him, round and firm, with nipples smaller and pinker than he had remembered.

"Mulder, with your mouth hanging open like that, you look just like the fluke," said Scully, reminding Mulder that all he had been doing was staring, slack-jawed.

"I can't help it, Scully, I just can't believe you're here in my bed with me." Mulder started kissing and nibbling the warm flesh at the top and sides of Scully's breasts, stroking her nipples with his thumbs. She gasped as he placed his mouth fully over her left nipple, alternately sucking and flicking it with the tip of his tongue. Her breasts grew hot as he worked his way from right to left and back again. Scully's breathing was already becoming ragged. She grasped his hair and gently pushed his head down.

"You want me to head south, do you Scully?" Mulder had a mischievous grin. Scully could only respond with a groan. He obeyed, placing tiny kisses on her torso as he moved down her body. He unzipped her skirt and grasped the skirt, the panty hose and her underwear all together.

"Okay, Scully, you're going to have to move your bottom for me. Remember how you do that, right? Hips before hands, Scully, hips before hands." She giggled a little at his reference to her impromptu baseball lesson. That was the last time she had felt the stirring in his pants pressed up to her body … and she remembered it vividly. Scully dutifully lifted her ass and Mulder deftly liberated Scully of her remaining clothing.

He knelt at the foot of his bed admiring the vision before him. Her skin was very white, but it was a creamy white and flushed in all the right places. He parted her legs slightly and lowered himself flat on his stomach, placing his face just above her fuzzy red curls and breathing in her womanly scent. Scully sharply drew in a breath the first time Mulder brought up his hand and petted the hair … it was softer than he had imagined … and he had imagined being in just this very spot so many times. She began to groan quietly.

"Oh, Scully, I want to taste you so bad. I've wanted to taste you for so long," he said, before diving in to her mound. Scully's groans grew louder as Mulder parted her labia and opened his mouth over her entire vulva, letting his tongue lap slowly over all the surfaces. He sucked and licked, trying not to make too much contact with her centre just yet. He pushed her legs apart and up a little more, moving his tongue down to play with the tiny pucker in her ass. His tongue flicked up and down on the sensitive flesh, causing Scully's hips to raise and her knees to crush into his sides. She emitted a long "ahhhh" sound.

Mulder moved up again and began a serious attack. He licked round and round until he heard Scully beg…"Please, Mulder." By now, her clit was so engorged he could see it protruding from the tissues surrounding it. He pulled his lips into a tight pout and sucked on her most sensitive spot, feeling it swell even more. "Oh, God, yes," he heard, as he opened his mouth a little wider to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit. Her hips were undulating and he was keeping up with the rhythm she was setting. Her breath was ragged.

"Mulder, you said you wanted this to be slow, but it's going to be all over very quickly if you don't stop," Scully said hoarsely. Mulder smiled but mercilessly kept up the action, taking the time to plunge his tongue in her slot, in between laps of her clit.

"Noooooo…..not yet," said Scully, giving Mulder's head a much more forceful shove than she intended.

"Geez, Scully, I didn't know you were into the rough stuff," said Mulder, rubbing the side of his head, but grinning. Scully looked at Mulder rather sheepishly. "Mulder, sorry about that, but there's something I want … I want to cum with you inside me. And I want you to cum in me."

"Well, that probably can be arranged, Scully … without the violence," he smirked.

Scully rolled over to Mulder and began to kiss him slowly, while playing with the waistband of his sweats. She rubbed her hand across the cotton, feeling his swollen member through the fabric. She had seen his cock before, but never erect, and touching it made her shiver. She started to push the sweats over his hips. Now it Mulder who was moaning.

Scully slithered down the bed while pulling Mulder's pants off and tossing them aside. He was on his back and his cock was standing at attention, pointed slightly to the side. Like Mulder, Scully took a moment to just look. His cock was about average length, but so very thick. His pubic hair was jet black and well defined against his white skin. Slowly, she lowered herself and casually rested her head on his hip, the couple lying in a T-position, with Scully's legs extended across the bed. His cock smelled vaguely of leather.

She extended her tongue and experimentally licked the bottom of his shaft. She noticed Mulder was already breathing rapidly. Scully licked her palm and wrapped her hand around his cock. Her hands were small, but she was nonetheless surprised that one hand could not quite fit all the way around. She squirmed up and kissed his tip, while cupping his tightening balls in her other hand. Mulder sighed heavily. Opening her lips wide, Scully filled her mouth with Mulder, and as Mulder groaned, she felt a renewed throbbing in her pussy.

He stroked her hair with one hand as she bobbed her head up and down in time with his thrusts. With the other hand, Mulder pulled at Scully's bottom, maneuvering it closer to him. When it was close enough, he shoved her legs apart and started fingering her vagina. It was very wet. He could feel the groans in her throat vibrating onto his shaft, and they intensified when he started massaging her clit. They maintained this for several minutes, the moans and groans from both of them growing in volume.

Mulder felt like he was going to explode, but he wanted to grant Scully's wish and make her cum with his cock … and he was dying to be inside her anyway. Not entirely gently, he grasped the back of her hair and pulled upward. She withdrew and glared at him with fiery eyes.

"On your back, woman," he growled. "I want to fuck you."

Scully immediately obeyed. Mulder crawled on top of her, noticing the flush of red on her chest and the fierce look in her eyes. He didn't even have to guide himself in. Scully lifted her ass and impaled him as much as he did her. Both agents let out a huge groan. Mulder was so swollen, he thought he might hurt her, but Scully thrust up toward him. Mulder wasn't sure if he was going to cum or faint. Her cunt gripped him tightly as he began to thrust, ensuring he was hitting her clit with every rock of their hips.

"Mulder, oh God, Mulder, fuck me really, really hard for just a few seconds," Scully demanded. Mulder pounded into Scully and looked down just in time to see her head arch back and her mouth open into an extreme "O." She was convulsing beneath him and he felt her cunt clamping down and milking him. Guttural sounds were coming out of Scully. A train was roaring through Mulder's head. He couldn't take it anymore. Mulder was aware of his balls tightening and his eyes rolling into his sockets as he spurted over and over into his partner. His whole body was rigid and frozen for a moment, as he felt the last of his cum spill out. He collapsed onto Scully, who wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him, still slowly grinding her clit against him.

The lovers kissed each other's necks, but bodily weariness soon took over as Mulder withdrew and they fell away from each other. Both lay spread eagle and drenched. It took a few minutes for either of them to move or speak. Scully turned her head toward Mulder and found him already looking at her. They joined hands, but otherwise could not yet move.

"Whadaya wanna talk about now, Scully?" said Mulder, smiling. Scully laughed softly and squeezed his hand. "Is there really much to talk about?" she said. "Ah, come on, Scully, there's always something to talk about…crop circles, liver-sucking bad guys, greens versus greys?" Scully smiled again and moved in for a passionate kiss.

"Can you stay, Scully, or are you going to run out on me?" said Mulder, holding her in his arms. "Mulder, I bet I can barely walk, so no, I am not going to run. I do have a meeting with Skinner first thing in the morning, though, so I might leave while you're still sleeping." Mulder looked hurt. "Don't worry, you can come to my place tomorrow night and we can … talk."

"Talk? Mmmmm….I love the way you 'talk,' Scully." Mulder leered at her for a moment.

"Anyway, suits me, G woman. All I want to do now is live out the dream I've been dreaming for the past seven years…to have you sleep in my bed all night long."

"Hmmm….interesting that we've been having the same dream Mulder. Do you find that spooky?"

"Spooky? Absolutely spooky," Mulder grinned wearily. And the pair of agents held each other close … and drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

Scully awoke with Mulder sprawled beside her on his stomach. She sat up and gazed at him for a long time. She gently kissed his back and tiptoed out of bed, gathering her clothes. In the bathroom, she quickly dressed, pulled herself together as best she could and looked in the mirror. "I wonder if my Skinner will be able to tell?" she wondered.

When Scully came out of the bathroom, Mulder was still sleeping. She looked thoughtfully at her friend-turned-lover in the bed for a moment, then walked quietly out of the room. As she left his apartment, Scully smiled and wondered what kind of 'talk' she and Mulder would have this evening at her place.

As Scully walked toward the elevator, she grinned and spoke aloud to herself. "I don't know about Mulder, but I can hardly wait for our next 'conversation'."

The End.


End file.
